Crónica de Ragnar el Haragán
by Matasiete
Summary: Insistimos en creer que la virtud dirige todos nuestros actos, pero la carne es débil, siempre débil. Cuando un misterioso náufrago se presenta ante el jefe Hipo Abadejo y su mujer Astrid prometiendo paz y buena voluntad, el patriarca de Berk no sabe si confiar en un extraño cuya sola presencia parece inquietar a todo el archipiélago. A Berk nunca ha llegado nada bueno de afuera.
1. Prólogo

**Crónica del Ermitaño Ragnar el Haragán, Natural del Archipiélago Barbárico sobre los Sucesos Tocantes a la Evangelización del Septentrión y particularmente a la Isla de Berk, su Caudillo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y el Apóstol San Brendan.**

\- ¿Vienes del infierno? ¿Te han infundido acaso su rencor eterno, Luzbel ó Belial?

Rubén Darío.

En 1912, la Sociedad Paleográfica de Cracovia dio noticia a todo miembro interesado de la comunidad intelectual de un singular acontecimiento: al interior del mástil podrido de una carraca hanseática, tan sólo recientemente exhumada de las entrañas Bálticas merced a un venturoso incidente suscitado a raíz de una fallida operación de salvamento, había sido hallado un documento del más alto valor (en términos históricos, claro está, pues de ningún negociante es propio el interés por las antiguallas en cuyo estudio insisten algunos majaretas en malgastar sus años mozos), véase, un ajado y carcomido pedazo de pergamino inscrito con intrincada caligrafía gótica. Como es costumbre, el hallazgo de un triste retazo del pasado no fue objeto del furor de nadie como no fuera del de un reducido grupo de anticuarios que, ni tardos ni perezosos, acudieron al encuentro del pergamino. Entre los miembros de éste selecto grupo iba mezclado, mal disfrazado de hombre, un jovencito boquirrubio que, pese a su infantil aspecto e imperiosa timidez, rayana en lo disfuncional, habría de jugar un papel clave en el drama. Recién graduado paleógrafo de la Universidad de Cambridge, Orde Bancroft Ingleton habría fácilmente alcanzado las cumbres de su profesión y ganádose destacado lugar en los anales de la disciplina de no haber nublado a su preclarísimo talento un temperamento, como ya hemos dicho, sumamente proclive a la reclusión: asombro del profesorado apenas pasados los primeros meses, el vivísimo interés que sus aún prematuros resultados invariablemente despertaban en sus tutores terminaba por menguar ante la reticencia que este jovencito con cara de niña ponía ante una conversación frente a cuyos recovecos tan sólo sabía sonrojarse y balbucear (eso sí, elocuentes balbuceos). Así las cosas, al egresar de su casa de estudios no contaba con más contactos que un tío banquero en Gdansk quien le ofreció trabajo como su asistente en el puerto. Detalles aparte, bastan estos antecedentes para deducir que Bancroft, puesto frente a un pergamino y no frente a un ser humano, era un derroche de talento: a las pocas semanas la traducción del misterioso pergamino estaba disponible a los curiosos en el órgano de difusión de la Sociedad Paleográfica, órgano tristemente relegado al interés de una docena de catedráticos que no tardaron en hacer del jovencito el centro de una acalorada polémica. Quizás como resultado de esta oleada de indeseada atención (o de su ascético régimen de borsch y cerveza) nuestro joven prodigio no tardó en caer presa de una agresiva tuberculosis que segó prematuramente su vida a los pocos meses.

Resulta que el pergamino no era otra cosa que un fragmento extraviado de las obras del célebre cronista danés Saxo Grammaticus, historiador de los pueblos escandinavos y sus correrías por los mares del norte.

Pasado el entusiasmo inicial y muerto el desgraciado Orde, los académicos, aparentemente saciados con esta víctima, pronto olvidaron el asunto y la traducción no tardó en ser archivada, olvidada y posteriormente destruida durante la razzia intelectual a la que los nazis sometieron a la vieja ciudad. Por fortuna, una copia de la gaceta de la Sociedad Paleográfica fue descubierta entre las posesiones que Bancroft legó a su hermana, sola heredera del flaco ajuar y que al parecer no tuvo el interés en enterarse de su contenido, pues a la muerte de la señora Imelda Bancroft a los 88 años, la maleta en que iba la herencia de su hermano estaba tan cerrada como el día en que la recibió.

La traducción, aún pendiente de revisión por personas más autorizadas y por tanto todavía víctima de algunos vicios que la profesión ha logrado sortear con el ulterior perfeccionamiento de la técnica es la que a continuación se presenta:

…y ha transpirado que un viejo náufrago, grande como un toro y la barba blanca como la nieve deambula las calles contando una historia singular. Tanto revuelo ha causado la susodicha relación que las autoridades eclesiásticas han tenido a bien interceder.

Tanta alteración como entre los vulgares ha causado entre los principales de la Iglesia la narración de este hombre, que hasta mi retiro ha llegado la fantástica historia y tan asombrosa la he encontrado entre todas aquellas de las que ha querido la Providencia hacerme partícipe ya sea como escucha o testigo que juzgo mandato el plasmarlas tal y como las escuché del viejo que se hace llamar Ragnar el Haragán, supuesto natural de la isla de Berk, lugar, por cierto, que no figura en las cartas de navegación de los nuestros más avezados marinos y mareantes.

Sin mayores dilaciones…

"La rojiza barba apenas surcada por finísimas hebras de plata pese a sus más de 70 primaveras; los claros ojos diáfanos y gentiles, de un azur etéreo, similar al cielo de una tarde buena, reflejaban un alma límpida y generosa; albos hábitos de monje que por mucho que los viera pasar sobre el fango y la mugre nunca se manchaban; decían algunos que flotaba bajo el tosco sayal y por eso no lo alcanzaban las inmundicias de la tierra y una voz que siempre acariciaba los oídos, a la que jamás escuché pronunciar palabrotas o blasfemias, ni siquiera elevarse más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para hacerse oír eran, junto con una lozanía y fuerza inusuales en varón de su edad los atributos que lo dotaban de esa aura de divinidad que lo acompañó toda su vida y a ser, por lo que supe después, enterrado en olor de santidad allá en la ciudad de las Siete Colinas, como la llamaba él. El mínimo y dulce Brendan de Erin, hijo de Cellach y misionero incansable llevaba, pese a que cuando lo conocí contaba ya décadas de largo y sufrido trashumar, siempre esa dulce sonrisa que hacía pensar en la de aquellos mártires que los pintores retratan en las iglesias, impávidos y alegres frente a los umbrales de la eternidad."

"La primera vez que lo vi, riéndome entre dientes, me desvivía por que llegara el momento en que, quedándonos los dos solos, pudiera destriparlo a mi gusto, como a una trucha. Era yo otro en aquel entonces, joven y tonto como solo nosotros solíamos serlo ¡Oh cuán dulce suena ahora en mis labios el nombre de Jesús, que salvó a un despojo como yo! Bendito sea San Brendan…"

"Porque fue él, ángel del señor, quien trajera en buena voluntad y en prueba de Su infinita misericordia la verdad a nuestra tierra. Antes de eso vivíamos revolcándonos entre limo y sangre, entre fango y mierda. Antes no temblaba nuestra mano al empuñar la espada contra nuestro hermano en estúpida cólera y ahora sólo temblamos ante el señor…"

 _Nota del editor: los siguientes párrafos son una sucesión de alabanzas pías: ardor propio de un recién converso en los tumultuosos tiempos de la primeriza predicación en Hiperbórea. Estimamos que el lector no guardará particular interés en los delirios de un alma tan sincera como torpe por lo que nos permitimos cortar esta parte del documento. Para los interesados en estas manifestaciones de espiritualidad prematura entre cristianos nuevos remitimos al lector a la obra de R. Kolvachijsk._ _Alte und Neue Kirchen am der Norden Teil von die Welt, 1887._

Blancas como las nubes del cielo abrieron su cresta las olas bajo la opaca luz de nuestro pálido sol para dar paso al humilde bajel que conducía, como el pesebre a nuestro señor, en humilde medio la salvación de nuestra raza _._ Al interior del tosco kayak forrado de piel de foca bogaba la blanca figura sin que el mar picado pudiera conseguir con su furia más que acezar el ánimo del solitario navegante que remando se aproximaba al rocoso médano de la isla de la Orca. Pero Dios, que en sus inescrutables designios decide probar la voluntad de sus siervos en los momentos más inesperados, aún la de aquellos que como Ser Brendan lo han hecho una y otra vez, tuvo a bien conducir la embarcación del virtuoso hombre directo a las rocas…

 _Nota del traductor: en este punto el pergamino muestra tales señas de deterioro que la labor de lectura se hace imposible: por fortuna, la fracción correspondiente al naufragio del misterioso personaje (misterioso por cuanto en los vastos anales y calendarios tocantes a la Leyenda Dorada no parece haber rastros de un San Brendan de Kells) no supone mayor pérdida de congruencia en el resto de la obra…_

 _Fin de la Parte Primera_


	2. La Buena Nueva

-Hermano, allá en el norte yace una tierra sobre la que aún pesa el ominoso yugo del maligno…

La tormenta arreciaba sobre el mar encabritado, erizadas las crestas y rugiente el abismo bajo las turbias oleadas parecía prefigurar las profundidades del averno.

-…sobre una raza de hombres tan feroz, tan fiera como la escarcha que les roe los huesos y las tinieblas que hacen lo propio con su corazón…

En tiempos de las bárbaras legiones mantuviéronse firmes frente al león y el acero un millar de mártires a quienes jamás el miedo turbó en la hora final, a quienes el infinito amor que ardió en sus corazones abrigó ante el gélido abrazo de la eternidad. ¿Qué sería él, pues, si bastaran para amedrentarlo de su imperiosa labor los indignos bramidos del adversario, temeroso de perder éste bastión?

-La Europa se ha perdido: el Papa y el Emperador se debaten a hierro y sangre sobre las migajas de un reino abatido bajo la peste y el hambre, por el flaco premio que es hoy el otrora trono de San Pedro, mancillado por las vulgares ambiciones de una curia degenerada y corrompida. Satán nos disputa palmo a palmo el que fuera su dominio y en esta lucha…estamos perdiendo.

Aúlla el maligno céfiro sobre la mar embravecida, calando su helado silbido los huesos y el alma. Pero mientras haya vida en estos huesos, seguirán mis brazos bogando y mis labios adorando al hacedor.

-Pero fuera bajo el imperio del demonio que nuestro Señor diera a doce hombres la labor de salvar el mundo y sin más que sus sayales y su amor, dieron a la humanidad su redención. Hoy somos nosotros quienes recogemos éste deber.

El espíritu está dispuesto, pero la carne, la maldita carne es débil, siempre débil. Ya no alcanzan mis dedos a sujetar el remo, lamen ya las aguas el interior de mi canoa. Si es esta tu voluntad, sea pues servido tu designio. Pero pensé, en mi tremendo orgullo, que quizás, quizás sería para mí el honor de ser tu instrumento. ¡Ay de mí! Vanidad de vanidades y todo es vanidad.

\- Será esa tierra, hoy lugar de obscuridad donde habrá de erigirse la Nueva Jerusalén. Serán las espadas de ese reino, que hoy sirven al mal, las que mañana habrán de recuperar para Su Majestad el que hoy se pierde en la miasma del pecado. La noche nunca llega sin salir el sol en otro lugar y cuando mañana vuelva a amanecer sobre Roma, lo hará esta vez por el norte.

En rocoso médano ha dispuesto su voluntad que terminen mis días. Afilados pedruscos serán para mí lo que para otros fueron los dientes del león o el cuchillo del gentil. Agradezco igual la gracia que su Majestad me ha concedido en servirle, dulce et decorum est pro Deo mori.

-Dios mora al interior de cada uno de nosotros y es nuestra alma Su Reino inmortal: pero el alma no habla, su voz se oye de otro modo así que escúchala con atención y quiera Dios que nunca alcance el maligno a confundir su murmullo en tu espíritu el bien con el mal.

Cierro los ojos. Siento sus manos tomarme y elevar mi cuerpo al cielo, alto, muy alto a las regiones etéreas. Pero no veo nada: al hermano Aidan, a Aisling, a Kells… a mi tío. Todo es oscuridad. Poco importa.

-Ve, hermano, llevas contigo la divina palabra que convierte en luz las tinieblas más espesas, predica la verdad a todos, que tus discípulos se multipliquen como las flores. Guíe Su mano tu camino a cada paso y esté siempre contigo, en tus manos y en tus pies.

Qué curioso, nunca pensé que las manos del Creador fueran tan… filosas.

-Amén.

"Por aquel entonces yo montaba a Tragasangres: que primor de dragón y muy mal hacíamos en llamar a tan graciosa criatura Pesadilla Monstruosa. Que noble y cuán amorosa siempre fue. Dios premie tanta lealtad; porque llevan sus otras creaciones el mismo sello que en nuestras almas tenemos nosotros."

"Bueno fuera que por aquel entonces fuera la disposición del jefe Abadejo asistir a cualquier náufrago que se presentara en nuestras costas y para mí será siempre prueba de Su sabiduría que hayamos visto al hermano Brendan en el momento justo en que enfilaba su cuerpo directo al roquedal. Bonito amasijo de tripas habría quedado hecho de haberse estrellado contra él. Pero como dije, Tragasangres era un prodigio de criatura y antes de que eso pasara, ya llevaba entre sus garras al pobre Brendan. Admito que fue de mala gana que lo hicimos, pero todo pasa por una razón y todos los malos pedimos perdón."

 _Nota del traductor: del mismo modo que el mentado San Brendan, no he hallado en los vastos tratados de zoología de la época, tanto fantásticos como (proto) científicos, referencia a criatura ninguna que sea llamada en ningún contexto "Pesadilla Monstruosa" ni mucho menos que reúna los atributos que el cronista concede a esta criatura tales como el vuelo o la capacidad de incendiar su propio cuerpo. A juzgar por la tónica general de la obra me atrevo a conjeturar que se trata de un recurso alegórico de alguna clase utilizado por el autor con fines morales._

"A regañadientes hice a Tragasangres volar el tramo que mediaba aún del roquedal a una cueva cercana donde tomamos refugio. Buena falta que nos hacía pues en todos los años que me quedaban por vivir en Berk no volvieron mis ojos a ver semejante tromba. El caso es que cansado como estaba, ninguna gracia me hacía tener que cargar con un desconocido: ya bastantes problemas nos habían dado en años anteriores Crogan, Dagur y sus animalescos compañeros como para recibir extranjeros con los brazos abiertos. Pero como dije, eran las órdenes de Abadejo y a ellas me remití."

"No sé cuánto tiempo pasé debatiéndome entre degollar al extraño o abandonarlo a su suerte allí. No se me ocurre, a la fecha, que me detuvo a mí, que pese a llevar el sobrenombre de Haragán, mi cualidad capital antes de ver la luz fue siempre una desmedida ferocidad. En cualquier otra situación no habría tardado más que un instante, pero algo frenó ese día mi mano ávida de terror y de sangre. Dios es grande"

"Finalmente lo vi abrir los ojos. La tormenta no amainaba aún."

"Cuando era niño, siendo temporada de Snuggletug, un huevo de Grunckle estalló en mi casa, a escasos metros de mí. No era yo aún avezado guerrero, era sólo un niño educado para temer al fuego y al dragón. Corrí llorando a buscar a mi madre a la plaza sólo para encontrar mi hogar y mi pueblo envuelto en llamas. Luego supe que un grupo de hermanos había sembrado esos huevos en varias casas creyéndolos inofensivos y esperando con ello dar una bonita sorpresa a los demás, pero en aquel momento era yo presa de la desesperación. Y sentí miedo, miedo como no lo sentí ni aun encarando un Ala Acorazada enfurecido o teniendo media espada hundida en la carne"

"Miedo como sólo una vez más lo he vuelto a sentir: al verlo abrir los ojos."

"Juro que cuando me vio, sondeó en un instante todo el contenido de mi alma, me tuvo sujeto con su sola mirada y de no haber sido preso de sus ojos habría dado media vuelta y lanzado al mar sin pensarlo. Tal fue la primera impresión que de él tuve"

"Pero no lo hice y él siguió mirándome hasta que rompiendo el silencio se dirigió a mí"

-"Paz, hermano"

"Y el hechizo se rompió. Volví a ser Ragnar Dientes Rojos y como para vengar ante mí mismo la afrenta de la que me creí objeto, me dispuse a darle un mal rato a mi carga: puse la sonrisa más torva de la que me creí capaz, silbé a Tragasangres para que se posicionara junto a mí y con la tormenta al fondo debí parecer todo un demonio. Y sin contestar desenvainé mi espada para colocarla bajo su barbilla. Él ni se inmutó, sólo se irguió, se puso en cuclillas…y me sonrió.

"Menudo chasco que me llevé: no sólo no moví un ápice de aquel titánico espíritu, sino que antes me volvió el terror a helar la sangre y no acerté sino a quedarme quieto. De nuevo, fue él quien me sacó del bochornoso trance."

\- "Hermano- dijo suave y mesurado- gracias."

"Acto seguido, se puso en pie y como si fuera yo amigo de tiempo atrás me abrazó. Yo seguía paralizado, presa del pánico y si no grité fue porque temí escuchar mi propia voz quebrarse frente al extraño. Gracias Dios y a Ser Brendan, me fue evitada esta vergüenza y por tercera vez, fue él quien puso en marcha los acontecimientos"

\- "Hermano, ya mucho has hecho por mí- dijo soltándome- pero, tengo hambre. ¿No traerás contigo algo que quieras compartir?

"Y entonces lo pensé. Todavía hoy, viejo y achacoso como soy, me retuerce el corazón y llevo a mi rostro ambas manos de vergüenza al recordar lo que hice. Urgido por deshacerme de este ser de ultramar y de ultratumba me vino a la mente algo que creí salvaría mi pellejo y honor: era aquella cueva guarida de un Cremallerus de triste fama por la resistencia que había opuesto a todo intento de domesticación y por el gusto que en el proceso había cogido a la sangre humana. Ya no es mi cuerpo otra cosa que un gran callo curtido por la espada y reseco bajo el sol, pero, aun así, nunca deja de asombrarme como guarda todavía lágrimas cada vez que lo recuerdo."

"Adentro -le dije arreglándomelas hasta para sonar risueño- bulle de sabrosos peces una corriente subterránea y crecen alrededor robustas raíces. Ahí tendrás lo que buscas, forastero."

"Me dio las gracias: "Traeré algo para ti también, hermano"-dijo y se internó en la caverna"

"Soy de Dios criatura/ de Él, parte soy/ Siento su amor/ Abrir mi corazón"

"Escuchaba su dulce voz cantar estas y otras estrofas, difuminándose con el eco; a medida que avanzaba se imponía por sobre el rabiar de la tormenta y era como escuchar el lamento de un fantasma en la soledad del campo. Debía estar helando allí afuera pero yo sudaba a mares sin atreverme a soltar la espada o alejarme un solo centímetro de Tragasangres. Finalmente sentí el terror disiparse cuando al canto lo interrumpió un rugido corto y seco."

"Finalmente me creí salvo y solté una larga y estúpida risotada catártica, me reí y me reí hasta que otra vez sentí disipados mis temores. Y la risa resonó por toda la montaña, al interior de la cueva y de mis oídos y me sentí tranquilo, orgulloso de haber sido tan listo, sí, y escuché con placer las carcajadas…hasta que me di cuenta que no eran las mías.

"No lloré cuando a mi padre lo devoró su propio dragón, fue culpa suya por borracho y estúpido; no lloré al nacer mi primer hijo, sólo sonreí y le sostuve en brazos; no lloré el día que perdí la pierna izquierda, ya entonces sólo cabía en mi corazón la dicha de saberme cristiano. Pero ese día corrieron por mis mejillas lágrimas de terror, de impotencia al presentir tan próximo mi fin a manos de quien fuera yo tan ingenuo para creer mi víctima cuando en realidad había sido yo la presa burlada una y otra vez por quien habría de ser mi verdugo. Y me hice un ovillo al escuchar de vuelta los pasos, acompañados ahora de los de algo más grande."

"Cerré los ojos y sin poder controlar mi llanto fue que me encontró. Tragasangres me lamía sin poder consolarme. Fue ella, mi amiga, a quien debí escuchar: todo el tiempo en que a mí me dominó el terror a ella nada le inquietó. Debí saber por ella que nada tenía que temer."

"¿Qué pasa hermano? Por favor no llores, te trajimos algo de comer."

"Yo seguí gritando como una niñita sin, atreverme a abrir los ojos hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro. Tragsangres era muy protectora, mi dulce niña, y a cualquier otro le hubiera arrancado la mano de un mordisco de haberme puesto un dedo encima, pero ella lo dejó aproximarse como si nada. Sólo entonces abrí los ojos. Sobre mí cernía sus suaves iris azules y fue la paz en mi interior. Tras de sí el sádico Cremallerus las toscas sandalias lamía, baja la cabeza y coritos los ojos, igual que un can de caza o como un cordero."

"No podía encontrar las cosas que me decías allá adentro y comenzaba a pensar que quizás alguna broma me habrías jugado cuando el hermano dragón vino en mi ayuda"

"Ante esta sola mención, la bestia agitó la cola cual cachorro y cerró los ojos al acariciar con su mano libre el Santo su nariz."

"Me dijo, jiji, me dijo que me habías enviado allí dentro para, jaja, para que me devorara. Qué fantasías ¿no?"

"Como si fuera el chiste más ocurrente que hubiera oído nunca se echó a reír de nuevo. No sentí miedo entonces al verme descubierto por medio tan increíble, no, fue vergüenza. Debí ponerme rojo como botón de rosa y no me atreví a levantarme."

"-Por favor hermano, acompáñanos. Elegí para ti la mejor trucha que el hermano dragón me trajo."

"Abrió la bestia una de sus dos bocas, erizada de afilados dientes, manchados algunos todavía con el carmesí apagado de sangre vieja: del paladar hasta la dentadura rebozaba la cavidad de gordos peces. Sin atisbo de miedo introdujo Ser Brendan su mano entre los horribles cuchillos, tomó una trucha bien cebada y de aspecto suculento y me la extendió con una sonrisa. No supe cómo responder y me quedé quieto"

"Pero que grosero –dijo formándosele un leve rubor en las mejillas- Discúlpame hermano, no puedo esperar que te la comas, cruda como está. Hermano dragón, ¿me ayudarías?"

"El escuchar su voz y hacer fuego fueron una misma cosa para el Cremallerus y apenas hubo iluminado la entrada el fuego, no tardó mi compañero en disponer todo para cocinar. Para este momento ya había recuperado la suficiente compostura como para ponerme en pie: nunca me habían humillado tanto en toda mi vida y no atinaba a decir palabra. Cuán poco importaba esto al hermano Brendan que de inmediato me invitó a sentarme.

"¿Cómo te llamas hermano? Yo soy Brendan, Brendan de Kells"

"Ra-Ragnar, Ragnar Dientes Rojos"

"Hermano Ragnar, entérate que de hoy en más será para mí tu nombre siempre precioso y será para ti mi última plegaria, pues hoy me has salvado. Dios te bendiga, yo ya lo hice."

"Acto seguido, se levantó y me besó la mano"

"Muchas cosas había ya hecho con mi vida por entonces, pero fue la primera vez que me sentí orgulloso de haber salvado algo y no de destruirlo. Fue nuevo, fue mágico y hasta el día en que cubra la tierra el lugar de mi sepulcro, será para mí el más querido entre los recuerdos que guardo."

"Fue entonces que supe que no corría peligro, que estaba con un amigo y en ese momento, el miedo desapareció, me sentí feliz al calor del tosco hogar y ambos nos sentamos frente a la fogata. Tragasangres y el Cremallerus se aproximaron también y mansos comieron de nuestras manos lo mismo que a nosotros nos tocó."

"Hermano, llegué aquí esperando verme recibido a golpes e insultos: perdóname por pensar tan mal de los tuyos. Yo he venido aquí esperando poderles dar algo precioso y creo que es justo, habiéndome salvado la vida, que seas tú el primero en recibir el tesoro que vengo a ofrecer. Acepta por favor, hermano, que te cuente una historia."

"Y enmudecía el trueno y la tormenta para escuchar una vez más aquella historia plena de belleza y poesía, tesoro de nobleza y amor, la historia del más grande de los hombres, del Hijo del Hombre.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, si fueron horas o días; bajo el influjo de Ser Brendan bien podían ser una hora y un día la misma cosa. Allí lo escuché como un niño al abuelo que cuenta las hazañas de sus mocedades: los ojos como platos y apoyando sobre mis manos la cabeza"

"- ¿Quieres, hermano, renacer como uno de nosotros? Dijo finalmente."

"Nublados de lágrimas los ojos caí de rodillas frente al apóstol y quitándome el casco, asintiendo, incliné la cabeza"

"Sea pues, hermano- dijo y acercándose al borde del acantilado, donde daba la lluvia, dejó caer en sus manos el agua hasta que colmó el cáliz que hizo con sus manos; se aproximó lento y al quedar frente a mí pronunció"

"He aquí, hermano Ragnar, que yo te bautizo con el nombre de Ragnar El Gentil"

"Y así, en medio de la tempestad más atroz, bramando a toda furia el Pandemonio, no bastaron su furia y su rencor para turbar ese pequeño, pequeñísimo pero sagrado rincón donde se oyó por primera vez la Buena Nueva en el Norte; donde yo, Ragnar Dientes Rojos, Ragnar el Haragán, Ragnar el Gentil, nací a la vida eterna de la mano de Ser Brendan de Kells, santo y casto varón de augusta memoria, pues nadie, muy seguro estoy de ello, entendió nunca como él que ningún rico entrará jamás por las puertas del Cielo si no es de la mano de un pobre y el día que sea llamado ante el Altísimo, estoy seguro que habré de verlo tomado de las manos, no de uno sino de un millón de pobres que como yo, conocieron por él el divino tesoro de la Gracia."

 _Nota del Editor: Si bien la presencia de misioneros cristianos en el Mar del Norte y sus inmediaciones no eran un fenómeno particularmente raro para la época en que se data este escrito, sí resulta desconcertante el nombre de Brendan en un área tan culturalmente ajena y más aún, considerando los antecedentes sincréticos de la tradición evangelista en el área, la facilidad con que el apóstol (ya se verá) tenía para hacer conversos en un pueblo como aquel al que se dirigía: la ausencia de analogías o intentos de congraciar la cosmogonía nórdica con la cristiana en su prédica es de todo punto asombrosa si se toma en cuenta el supuesto éxito con que se encontrara el críptico apóstol._

Fin de la parte Segunda.


	3. El Último Augurio

No ha sido fácil en ningún lugar ni tiempo estar dotada de un don más temido que comprendido: desde que era una niña ocupada en cazar lagartijas y trepar árboles ella siempre lo había hecho lejos, como en otro lugar; eran los compañeros de sus aventuras infantiles los moradores del bosque y el mar, del cielo y de la noche; correteaba por las soledades de la isla a las que otros considerarían deshoras riendo como solamente los felices saben hacerlo, sin creerse nunca sola ¿Quién necesita amigos corrientes, a quienes aterran las confidencias del abismo y que se extrañan de saber algo tan obvio como que para estar vivo tener un cuerpo es una limitación? El flagelo del dolor no toca jamás a quien se sabe querido, aunque no lo sea de una familia atemorizada o de una comunidad que se apartaba siempre a su paso cada que se aparecía, tras días de ausencia, por las calles del pueblo apenas cubierta por ajados harapos y una cortina de abrojos y hierbas, suelto y sin orden ninguno el rubio cabello hasta las rodillas y riendo a mandíbula batiente por los chistes, bromas y mil gracias con que no paraban nunca sus amigos de divertirla. Comiendo las bellotas y las raíces del bosque generoso, bebiendo de las ubres de los yaks sin que nadie se atreviera a impedírselo o de los veneros subterráneos donde jugaba con las sílfides. Así era la vida entonces.

Era una buena vida.

Hasta que un día, a la cita faltó uno de sus amigos, uno solamente. No fue peor que ningún otro día aquel en que a través de las ramas de los árboles no se escuchó una entre aquel millar de voces: pero ella lo notó, tanto como si de pronto todo hubiera callado. A cada día se echaban en falta viejas voces cuyo tintineo ya no resonaba en las estrellas ni se deslizaba sobre las olas y aquellas que aún se escuchaban, lo hacían cada vez menos. Finalmente, un día triste fue que conoció el silencio: y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo.

Más raro que doloroso fue para ella derramar las primeras lágrimas, ignorante de que significaban aquellas gotas, molestándole el ardor en los ojos y esa opresión en el corazón. Terrible fue tener que volver a Berk, sin ya nadie que la distrajera de los cientos de pares de ojos que desde las ventanas la miraban con terror, horrible fue la vergüenza de verse casi desnuda frente a todos y aún peor el tener que pasar las noches ya no bajo el abrigo de la luna sino al hediondo y hosco calor de la brea ardiente en los blandones de "su" casa.

Y por ello fue tanto mayor el gozo y la ilusión cuando volvió a escuchar el murmullo de uno de aquellos amigos saltando sobre el fuego de la chimenea: creyó, ahora casada, vestida y hecha toda una mujer, escuchar de nuevo aquellas viejas bromas, pero no venía su amigo para divertirse como antaño, sino para avisarle que pronto sería viuda.

¿Cómo recibiría Berk la noticia de que semanas antes del siniestro, había prevenido a su difunto marido del día preciso en que habría de morir?

Volvió la plaza a vaciarse a su paso, pero ahora con la ligera diferencia de que, a escondidas, en medio de la noche, iban a visitarla desde jóvenes casaderas hasta bravos caudillos deseosos de hacerse a la mar, todos por el mismo motivo: información.

Desde la fatídica noche en que recibió la visita de su viejo amigo, habían vuelto a escucharse, aunque muy esporádicamente, los susurros de otros camaradas, confiándole secretos, pero ya no como antes, salpicados de risas sino velados de tristeza.

Con el correr de las décadas, no quedó nadie en el pueblo que ignorara que ella, Gothi, lo sabía todo, pero no lo compartía todo.

Harto pesada le seguía resultando el trato con los hombres de carne y hueso: necios y testarudos. Pero ellos la habían recibido de vuelta y era lo menos que podía hacer ayudarlos de cuando en cuando. A fin de cuentas y aunque no fuera como entonces, podía pasar el rato con algunos de sus amigos.

Pero una noche despertó zangoloteada de súbito por un millar de soplos reverberando sobre su viejo cuerpo. ¡Oh felicidad! ¿Dónde habías estado? Allí, en su mínimo aposento estaban juntos, sin apiñarse ni encimarse todos sus amados amigos, riendo, cantando, bailando, felices y sonrientes como el día en que se conocieron, tantas lunas ha. Y Gothi se levantó sin pesarle el cuerpo ni crujirle los huesos, sin necesidad de empuñar ya su bastón, recuperada la ligereza de su lejana lozanía y más aún. Había llegado el día de seguirlos a donde nunca antes había podido.

-Nos vamos. Le dijeron.

-Para siempre.

-Ya no ha de sonar en el bosque nuestra melodía.

-No han de cantar más las estrellas nuestra canción.

-Ni verá el fuego nuestra danza.

-Vienen otros más fuertes.

-Y somos nosotros muy viejos.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Vendrás con nosotros.

-Nos vamos.

La tristeza que pudiera ocasionarle el funesto anuncio no pudo opacar la enorme felicidad de volver a vivir, pero ahora para siempre, con aquellos que siempre quiso. Pero atajó su prisa por volar con ellos un último aviso:

-Has sabido siempre más que los otros.

-Les has ayudado.

-Te hemos dicho todo.

-Debes decirles una última cosa.

Difícil es pensar que una dicha tan completa pudiera verse turbada por algo, más todavía teniendo al alcance de la mano el mayor anhelo, pero eso fue precisamente lo que pasó: mostráronle sus amigos una última y terrible visión: de hombres embutidos en acero blandiendo el azor al puño y regando un fuego que no se apagaba, que ardía incluso sobre el mar; marchando imparables sobre montes de cenizas y huesos; chispeantes los ojos de torvos resplandores; derramándose sobre todas las costas merced a monstruosos navíos que navegaban sobre océanos carmesí y bajo un cielo negro, no de noche, sino de muerte, donde no brillaba una sola estrella. Y sobre todo aquello una señal, dominando sobre la ira y la muerte, sin ser parte de ello.

Cuán voluble es el corazón, incluso el de aquellos que no son humanos. Apenas hubo remontado el cielo en compañía de todo lo que en este mundo amó, Gothi olvidó todo cuanto vio y unió por primera vez su voz a la de aquel coro hermoso, límpido y perfecto que abandonaba para nunca volver, este valle de lágrimas.

Bien hacemos en olvidar a los que sufren y a los que mueren, y en arrojar mucha tierra sobre sus tumbas.

-Gothi murió anoche Hipo. Era una buena mujer, aterradora, pero buena,

El joven inclinó por un momento la cabeza, triste. Aquella vieja bruja había sido para Berk siempre una bendición había sido de su mano que recibió, no sólo la jefatura, sino consejo en los momentos más críticos.

-Habrá que preparar un ceremonial digno de ella Bocón, no es todos los días que se pierde a alguien como ella.

-Sí, sí… pero antes, ehh, tienes que ver una cosa.

Los dos hombres continuaron su ascenso hacia la cúspide que para sus últimos años había elegido como refugio la pitonisa.

-Sabes bien que Gothi siempre vio más que nadie, aunque insistiera en nunca ser clara.

-Pero nunca llegó a equivocarse.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Cómo que eso temes?

Ascendieron el último escalón: junto a la puerta montaban guardia dos corpulentos miembros de la tribu que hacían lo mejor para mantenerse firmes, pero el miedo se transluce allende la máscara más maravillosa. No pasó inadvertido el detalles ante el jefe y su segundo pero sin hacer caso del detalles enfilaron directo a la puerta y sin dilación ninguna abrieron. Apenas quiso poner Hipo un pie en el recinto, la ganchuda mano de Bocón lo detuvo y con la otra señaló el piso:

El piso cubierto enteramente de la arena sobre la que con su bastón pintaba la anciana lo que las voces de allende el mundo le murmuraban. Sería una obra magnífica por su tamaño y factura de no representar una escena tan desoladora: con espléndido primor lucía la isla de Berk…cubierta en llamas y sitiada de barcos, dragones y soldados que caminaban sobre el agua dejando rastros de fuego y en el punto más lejano de la obra, aislado, dominándolo todo, un extraño símbolo: dos líneas perpendiculares, cruzando la horizontal un poco más arriba de la mitad de la vertical: era la cruz.

Fin de la Parte Tercera


End file.
